Goodbyes and Sweet Love
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: After the events of Schism, Piotr and Kitty decides to spend some alone time together.


**Goodbyes and Sweet Love (An X-Men Fan Fiction)**

Everything is quiet at the Institute and everyone is sleeping away the past horrific events where the Sentinels attacked Utopia. Kitty Pryde, CODENAME: Shadowcat, a young mutant who has been training most of her life with the X-Men, silently walked among the silent hallways of the Institute, pondering about the events that just taken place, but thought more about the issues plaguing fellow X-Men member and *sigh* lover, Piotr Rasputin, CODENAME: Colossus.

It had been several days since Piotr Rasputin took on the powers of the Cyttorak in order to prevent his sister, Illyana Rasputin, CODENAME: Magik, from taking on the Juggernaut power herself. Now, after the fight between Logan, CODENAME: Wolverine and Scott Summers, CODENAME: Cyclops, the X-Men have decided to break up from each other and in the middle of this crisis, Piotr decided to stay with Scott on Utopia because he did not want to hurt the children with his new powers. Deep down, Kitty understood this, for Piotr has a good heart, but it still hurt her inside that she might never see him again. Kitty silently approached the door to Colossus' room and she took a deep breath and murmured:

"Alright, I'm calm. I'm cool. I got this in the bag. I can do this because if I don't do this, then I'm going to totally go crazy and lose my mind….Here we go."

Kitty knocked on the door slowly and she heard deep footsteps coming towards the door and there stood Piotr, in his regular human form, tall and handsome as ever before.

"Katya? What brings you here so late at night?"

"Well, I just want to, you know, talk about some stuff."

"Come in. Please."

Kitty slowly walked into the room and went and sat on Piotr's bed. Piotr slowly walked across the room and sat down next to her and started talking.

"Well, this is quite unexpected, especially after our last talk over the horizon."

"Yeah, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, I know that you've made your decision about staying on Utopia and all that, but you know, you still got a place here Peter."

"Katya, forgive me for saying this, but I cannot stay here. I am a danger to all the students…and I am a danger to you. I do not know what these…frightening powers are capable of. I do not want to hurt anyone…especially you."

Kitty was silent for a few minutes and then she said: "Peter, I'm not going to lie to you. I'll admit that these powers are totally scary right now and I don't know what they can do. But I do know one thing, I care about you too much to really care about that and I'm not going to let this ultra scary power that you have right now split us up. At least, not as long we live."

Piotr looked at Kitty with sadness in his eyes and said, "I know, Katya. I know. I should have said this a long time ago and now I am going to say it: _I Love You Katya._"

Kitty looked up at Piotr in shock and stared deeply in his eyes, with the words, _"I Love You"_ echoing in her mind like a heavenly church bell on Sunday morning. Piotr continued, "I loved you since the day we met and I was too shy to really say it, to say how I truly felt about you. I know, I can be so frustrating sometimes that you would be telling me off for hours long until your hair falls out."

Kitty laughed quietly.

Piotr smiled, "There, sometimes I can tell good joke if I know when the time is good. But, in all seriousness, if I let my powers get out of hand and I hurt you, I will never forgive myself. I will not let the love of my life suffer for my mistakes and that is why I have to stay in Utopia. To protect the ones I love."

Kitty looked at Piotr and said: "You are one frustrating, foolish, mysterious, kind-hearted and ultra sexy guy, Piotr Rasputin."

Piotr smiled again and said: "I know."

Kitty sat up on the bed and said "Whoa, major tension here. So much has happened lately and I'm all wiped out." Piotr sat up next to her and said, "As I am Katya."

"Piotr, let's not let this tragedy get to us. Let's spend these last few moments together, as long as we live. Who knows when we will ever get back together again? I want to at least spend these last moments knowing that we took that chance at having the happiness that we wanted and that we never backed down from getting that happiness."

Piotr then held Kitty close to him and said, "My thoughts exactly Katya." The two lovers then kissed each other, putting all of their souls into it, then they lied on the bed and starting kissing more deeply and tenderly than before and then…everything was all sunshine and flowers from then on.

The next morning, Piotr and Kitty lay on the bed together, holding each other closely until they woke up. Kitty said, "Oh man, it's morning already?" Kitty got up and started putting on her clothes while Piotr followed. "I believe it is," said Piotr, "and it's also the day that we all leave for Utopia." "Aww…don't say that Peter. Not when things are getting good between us." "I know, Katya," Piotr smiled. After the two X-Men got dressed, they came upon the horizon where half of the other X-Men members were preparing to leave for Utopia, the X-Men who would be following Cyclops. Piotr and Kitty came towards the other X-Men and stopped briefly.

"Well Piotr, I guess this is good-bye."

"It is Katya, but soon we will come together again."

"And when we do, it will be when we finally have hope in a brighter future again."

"Yes. Hopefully, our future will look bright again."

As Piotr approached the plane that headed to Utopia, he turns back and tells Kitty, "Katya, I will try to come back to you. This I promise you."

"And I will always have you in my heart Piotr Rasputin. You better come back to me, you hear?"

Piotr smiled one last time and said, "I will try Katya. I will."

Piotr got on the plane and the plane heading for Utopia lifted up and flew through the air. Kitty took one last look towards the horizon and turned back toward the Institute, with a single tear falling from her eye.


End file.
